Elain Delmon
Elain Delmon, also known as Ashley Anderson, was temporarily a narrator in Twister and is one of the supporting characters in the World of Many Colors books. She is a playful and cynical girl, and could be the only female Skychaser in her rank. Biography Background For much of her childhood, Elain was an ordinary clone of Jem Tynan among the other Skychasers of Ember's team of experiments, meaning she was originally male. During one of her training missions, she got into an accident, which sparked Ember's idea of using her as the basis for a new experiment after the discovery of Ashton's apparent difference from the clones, in order to see if it was true that if even two others were completely alike in the Otherworld, they behaved minndlessly and without individuality. Ember realized this to be true when Elain started behaving as though she weren't a clone at all, and therefore gained emotions and a personality like Ashton had. Ember, fascinated, proceeded to experiment on Elain, replacing her teeth and even going so far as to successfully changing Elain's gender. Elain became Ember's most successful experiment, hence her favorite, and was ordered to remain at her side at all time. History Ember curiously set up an event one day where Elain and Ashton would meet for the first time and be forced to battle. However, the experiment was proved to result in Elain growing more emotions and more curiosity toward Ashton. It was also the first time she ever experienced regret or felt sorry, as she had broken Ashton's arm in the chaos. When she next met Ashton, the two grew very close, and even began calling each other brother and sister. Up until that point Elain had gone by her barcode digits, RPDV419, but Ashton gave her the name Ashley Anderson, as his name had been Ashton Anderson at the time. Elain persuaded Ember to let her go on missions with Ashton as much as she could, but Ember had never much cared for Ashton to begin with. Ashton and Elain remained close friends even past the point when Molly betrayed Ember and turned all the clones against her, though the serum she gave the clones to be obedient to her didn't work for Ashton or Elain. After Ashton disappeared to earth, Elain was given harder and more vigorous training, including long undercover missions where she had to get a fake name and pretend to be a foster child, living with different families in the Otherworld and reporting back to Ember on what was going on in each district from the Others' point of view. She got the name "Elain Delmon" when joining her most recent foster family in the Forest District and kept it, as not long after getting settled in, she was called to do a new mission that involved finding and killing Reaper Devolution and a "traitor" but she didn't realize that it was Ashton she had to kill until later in the mission. Characteristics Personality Elain is seen as sarcastic, has a devious streak, and is egotistical. She has enhanced skills and senses, like her clone brothers. When she's not around people she knows and trusts, she remains extremely mysterious, which may lead her to appear antagonistic at times. Otherwise she has the same sense of humor as Ashton and is always confident, often joking or making light of any situation, even when it's not needed. Appearance Elain has a slight build, fair skin, and straight mahogany hair slightly below her shoulders, usually worn in a low ponytail. It is mentioned numerous times in the series that Elain's figure is too angular and too boyish, with narrow hips and broad shoulders. She's also had deer antlers ever since her missions as an undercover foster child. When in her real self's form, Elain still retains most of her Otherworld physical traits, except for her deer antlers, and instead of gold, her eyes are ash-brown. In Twister, it is revealed that she was called 'Ashley' during her early days as a Skychaser, showing that she was a male clone like the rest of the Skychasers. There are several other instances during the series that her transgender nature is addressed: *She expresses interest in joining a women's wrestling team, which Ashton states would be impossible. She misunderstands and says she's strong, but Ashton explains they wouldn't let her in in the first place. *She tells Jesse he needs to learn how a girl's heart works and how a woman is always hoping someone will come sweep them away. Ashton tells her Jesse would probably be more convinced if an "actual girl" was telling him this. *Ember states that all clones were born with Jem's body. *When Jesse first found out that Elain and Ashton were clones, he came to the conclusion that they were created differently. Ragnar retorts with: "I'm not so sure..." *Everyone addresses Elain naturally as 'she,' and she shows a mild spike of anger when Ashton makes a reference to her not being a girl. Trivia *"Anderson" means "Son of Anders", which is derived from the Greek meaning "man" or "manly". This is likely another subtle nod to her original sex. *The name "Ashley" has essentially the same meaning as "Ashton" which is "ash tree clearing". It's also a unisex name. *"Elain" means "fawn" in Welsh. *Elain is the only other clone, aside from Ashton, who has true emotion. *Elain is ambidextrous. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skychasers Category:Others Category:Alive Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters in Trick Category:Characters in Twister Category:Characters in Torment Category:Characters in Respite Category:Characters in Unbound